Mixed Up
by Issou Dragneel
Summary: An alternate universe timeline where peoples roles and personalities are switched but their magic is not. Rated M for possible future lemon.


Mixed up

Chapter one: A celestial fairy?

"Oh, Juvia, I love how bold you're being, wearing that shirt with those shoes."

"And I think the fashion statement that Lucy's starting is the best. You know, the one where you gain twenty pounds and don't size up your clothing?"

"You want to say that again, slimy bitch?

"You heard me the first time bitch!"

It has been almost a week since I, Natsu Dragneel joined fairy tail, and the arguments are constant, and really irritating.

"Do they ever shut up?" I ponder aloud.

"Only when Jellal's around, he can scare anyone into getting along." The yellow haired bartender responded. "I personally think that they're dating and argue to cover it up."

"You're quite the 'matchmaker' aren't you?"

"Well, I deal with a lot of drunks, which leads to me hearing a lot of gossip, rumors, and secrets. Plus, it gives me something to do while washing the mugs."

There was a muffled shouting in the background, a large crashing sound, a cat's hissing, and a thud against the door before it finally opened. A man stood there panting for several seconds before he raised his head and shouted out "Oberon's on his was, run!"

Those five words created the most bizarre scene that I have ever seen. Mages running, flipping tables, and fighting for places to hide. Juvia and Lucy are hugging and smiling as widely as their mouths will let them. In fact, the only two people in the guild who haven't lost their minds are me and the bartender.

"Oh right, I never caught your name, I'm Laxus."

"Natsu." I reply.

"Well, Natsu, you may want to run."

"why?"

Just then I heard a large thud, well, more accurately, I felt it. I turn around as to ascertain its source to discover a blue haired man standing next to a twenty foot tall horn.

"Good to see that Lucy and Juvia are getting along, in fact, since you two have been so good mannered lately, I am going to take you with me on my next job." The blue haired man rushed over to the bar. "Laxus, prepare me a strawberry cheesecake, and hurry, we need to leave soon."

"Wait, Jellal, why don't we bring Natsu along?" Lucy interjected. "I met him in Hargeon Port and he was just dying to join fairy tail. If we can bring him along, maybe he can get some job experience."

I am going to kill that bitch. "Y-yeah…" I have no choice but to agree.

"Oh, right, while we're on the topic, I was meaning to ask you about hargeon port. More accurately," Jellal's face turned dark. "Why did you destroy it? A baker in that town makes the best cheesecake in Fiore, and I don't want fairy tail to be on his bad side."

Shaking in her boots, Lucy replies, "I wasn't trying to, this guy who called himself Salamander was luring young mages with potential onto his ship just to sell them into slavery, he was gonna kidnap natsu too if I didn't have Aquarious push that creeps ship to shore. I didn't realize that she was going to freak out about her girlfriend and go completely overboard. "

"Well, as soon as we get back from our mission, you will be punished, the baker's shop is out of business for another month thanks to you. Natsu, you can come along as well, you remind me a bit of someone I used to know. Be ready in thirty minutes.

Jellal proceeds to walk away leaving Lucy and Juvia terrified of what was to come.

"I told you that you should have ran." Laxus says while shaking his head.

"Yeah, maybe I should have."

…

A half hour later and everyone is meeting at the train station. Lucy, and her celestial spirit charla are pretending to be ninjas, and Juvia was starting to take her clothes off, but luckily for her, Jellal put a quick stop to that.

"Hey, Jellal." Lucy said with surprising conviction. "As soon as we get back, me and you are going to fight, I will prove that I am stronger than you." She probably expected Jellal to instantly say no, so her eyes widened a bit when he replied.

"Sure, why not?" Jellal replied half heartedly.

We get on a train to a nearby town when my motion sickness starts flaring up. It probably would have been a miserable ride except that Jellal punched me in the stomach and knocked me out for the duration. It was the preferred solution considering I was about to start puking on people.

…

"Ah, we're finally off that stupid train, Juvia is so happy, I was starting to get cramped up."

Lucy notices that they are missing one person. "Hey, I think that we left Natsu on the train, I'll go get him." She then proceeds to run into the train. A few seconds later, Natsu staggered out of the same door that Lucy ran into. The doors then closed behind Natsu and the train started moving.

…

"Guys, what is Lucy doing on that deathtrap of a train?" Natsu said while staring at one of the windows.

Lucy was pounding on the window and mouthing words, presumably "Get me out", "I'll kill you Juvia", and "Wait, don't hurt me Jellal".

"She went in after you, but I guess she was too much of an idiot to realize that you were already off. Juvia would not have made the same mistake." Juvia gloated without realizing she implied that she would still make a mistake.

"Come on guys, let's meet Lucy at the next train station, we need to make sure that she get's off this time and doesn't ride the train all the way to the opposite coast." Jellal points out.

We make our way through the winding city to the next stop. Juvia got slightly distracted when she saw a guy with black hair who was wearing russian clothing, but we got her back on track. As we approach the building, I get an increasing sense of dread, knowing that something bad is about to happen. As Jellal opens the door to the station, two arrows fly over our heads and embed themselves in a building behind us.

"Oh, hey guys, could you give us a hand?" Lucy was standing in a crowd of wizards wearing a dress and holding a bow. There was a man in a horse costume wielding a similar bow next to her. They were both letting arrows fly at an extremely fast rate and in seemingly in every direction possible at once, but there were simply too many wizards.

Jellal and Juvia quickly got to work, with Jellal dashing around at speeds difficult for the eye to see, Juvia was sending streams of water in every direction, taking out ten wizards at a time. "I can't let myself get behind," I told myself. Several wizards were approaching me, correctly assuming that I was the weakest mage in our group, and I started inhaling. My stomach was inflating like a balloon.

"Kuryuu no Koukou!"

Six wizards hit the ground like sacks of flour, but one snuck up behind me and tackled me to the ground. Juvia hit that one with a blast of water, I got up and punched the last remaining wizard in the face.

"Kuryuu no Tekken!'

"It seems their leader escaped." I hear Jellal from over my shoulder. "We should follow him."

We all make our way out of the train station only to find it completely covered in a wind wall. We spend a few minutes trying to find a way through it, and sever "water slicers" and "meteor punch"es later, Lucy decided to go back into the building to try to find someone who could disable the barrier. After struggling for another few minutes, Lucy brought out a near dead man with black hair.

"Juvia is now wishing that we didn't go all out. We might have been able to get some information out of him if he was conscious."

"He was fine until I found him." Lucy stated nonchalantly. "He shouldn't have tried to fight me."

"Juvia would have just trapped him in a water bubble. Too bad Lucy is a total failure."

"HEY!..." Lucy started before she was cut off by Jellal.

"We'll just need to find another way out."

"Why not just go under it?" I asked. "I can use the fire dragons crimson sword horn to dig a hole underneath."

Everyone stared at me like I was insane. And maybe I am, but I'm willing to try.

"Do it." Jellal said, much to everyone else's surprise.

Without wasting a moment I jumped up into the air and shouted out "Fire Dragons Crimson Sword Horn!" and hit the ground. It split apart like butter, a few minutes later everyone was on the other side of the hole.

"Open, gate of the dog, Charla!" Lucy shouted while using one of her keys. "We'll go ahead to stop their leader, you guys find a vehicle and catch up."

Everyone stared at her in surprise as she took off into the sky.

"Well, I guess we need a car." All three of us said simultaniously.

 **Authors note:**

 **if you want to vote for the third couple in this fanfiction, please go to this link and vote:**

 **fanfiction,net/topic/183582/140036903/1/Poll-over-Third-couple-in-Mixed-up**


End file.
